


You're burning me up inside

by dienalelija



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dienalelija/pseuds/dienalelija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of sibling rivalry, some sexual tension and then some smut. Explicit smut. Smutty smut smut. </p><p>Used to be a one-shot, then a two-shot, and then I decided to stop limiting myself since y'all love sin so much ;)</p><p>PS Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they kept me going and I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my sin-loving heart ;P xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A surprisingly mild winter’s evening painted the perfect backdrop for the Woods Foundation Christmas Ball, the lack of finger-freezing frost in the air causing a sigh of relief for all involved. An exclusive and elite event, no expense had been spared: the imposingly breath-taking town hall had been hired out, a doorman with a voice smoother than velvet had been employed, and a glass of complimentary champagne –1996 Boerl & Kroff Brut Magnum, only the best for the fortunate attendees – on arrival.

 

The delicate clinking of glasses and a subdued bubble of laughter crept under the main doors and gently tapped the ears of the two elegant figures, immobile at the top of the stairs. One, a 23-year-old woman, the other, her 18-year-old brother, both dressed to impress in their tailored suits and custom made leather shoes.

“I just don’t see why we have to attend,” The boy grumbled, eyes crinkling with frustration as he glared at the source of the merriment, hidden from his scathing gaze by the oak doors and the waiting doorman.

“It’s only once a year, and we are already late because of you and your grooming,” His companion chided him, but there was no real severity behind her words – she, too, disliked the pressure of this annual ball. Her brother grinned at her words, quickly adopting a mock-arrogant pose.

“But I have got to look good for the laaaddiiiiiessss, at least _one_ of the Woods siblings has game – hey!” His cheeky remark was cut off as his sister quickly and ruthlessly flattened the hair that was the cause of their tardiness. She chuckled, but the morose expression adorning his face quickly sobered her up and she waved his hands away, stepping into his space and efficiently restoring his hair to its former glory.

“It’s for Mum, and Dad,” She reminded him, gently smoothing his lapels, “And you know how important this ball is for them. So let’s go in there and make them proud,” She clasped his forearm, turned and strode towards the doorman, his face betraying only mild irritation at the siblings’ reluctance to enter as soon as they had arrived. She nodded, her brother by her side. The doorman smiled and opened the door, allowing his deep voice to resound around the room.

“Lexa and Aden Woods!”

“And by the way, we both know that I have _infinitely_ more game than you, little brother,” Lexa winked and descended down the stairs elegantly, leaving her brother behind with his mouth gaping open.

 

 

“Oh, thank _God_ ,” Lexa exhaled as she allowed the dark amber liquid to slip down her throat and ease her tension. Her jacket now unbuttoned, she had escaped to the bar after her parents had introduced and re-introduced her to all of the ‘important’ people in the room – which, due to the exclusivity of the event, was an awful lot of people.

A familiar hand appeared next to her, signalling the bartender, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Following in my footsteps, little one?” She teased, knowing how much he hated the nickname.

“Just trying to avoid Alie,” He mock-whispered, ducking his head as said woman appeared in his peripheral vision. Lexa just smirked and took another long sip of her Macallan 1926, the indulgent liquid sending pleasant warmth through her veins. She was more than used to the line of girls and women falling at Aden’s feet; his rusty hair and cheeky-but-charming demeanour had successfully hooked him many a partner, something that he delighted in. However, as Lexa knew all too well, some women simply just didn’t get it, ‘it’ being the knowledge that one night wouldn’t turn into two.

Alie was one such woman, and although Lexa empathised with her brother, she found it amusing nevertheless.

“Who is _that_?” Aden’s stunned voice broke her reverie, and as Lexa followed the path of his gaze, she completely understood why – she was stunned, too.

 

Smiling and laughing with her parents was what Lexa could only describe as a goddess. She was wearing an open back dress that accentuated her toned but curvy body, and it clung to her ass in a most sinful way. _Oh my God, that ass…_ Lexa groaned quietly and closed her eyes, trying to cleanse her mind of the ridiculously inappropriate but oh-so-delicious thoughts running riot in her head. Opening them slowly, she had to bite her tongue to silence herself when she saw that the vision had turned. Her stomach was flat, and her dress hinted at wonderful breasts that Lexa just needed to bury her…

 _Stop it!_ She chastised herself, reluctantly dragging her eyes away from those beckoning beauties, up over collarbones that were just begging to be bitten, a mouth that was the most kissable mouth she had ever seen, and then she came to her eyes.

 

The earth met the sky and the world burned around them.

 

“I’m gonna go get with her,” Aden proclaimed cockily, and Lexa was too caught up in pulling her eyes away from the bewitching blue to try to stop him. She watched curiously as Aden confidently approached the stunning woman, and a knife twisted jealousy in her gut as she watched the woman laugh at something Aden had said.

“Stupid brother, stupid charm,” Lexa muttered, wrenching her eyes off the couple and downing the rest of her drink. She tapped her tumbler; the barman knew better than to keep her waiting. She took another long draught, trying to drown the irrational jealousy that was bubbling in her stomach. She knew she had no right to be so possessive over someone she didn’t even know, but something in her had been awakened by the other woman and she found herself clenching her fist at the thought of her brother being the one to worship her. _Not that people are possessions, Lexa. Don’t be such an idiot._ She smiled wryly at her inner berating, taking another smaller sip of the expensive liquid.

Suddenly, the familiar hand reappeared, and Lexa watched incredulously as her brother proceeded to do 3 shots of Patrón, not even wincing in the process. He cut his eyes at her and flipped his middle finger up at her vehemently before disappearing into the throng of people. _What the hell?_ Lexa rose off her stool, intent on finding her brother and getting an explanation for his horrendous behaviour.

“He doesn’t take rejection well, then,” A throaty voice stopped Lexa in her tracks. The woman was even more striking up close, and Lexa unashamedly raked her eyes over every inch of the goddess in front of her, starting at her feet and rising up until her heated gaze once again caught the eyes of the other woman. They were mischievous, with a hint of pride in them as she watched the other woman devour her with her eyes.

“I would say so, as you are the first to reject him,” Lexa replied, smirking as the other woman bit her lip at the sound of Lexa’s voice. “May I enquire as to your reason for spurning him?” She asked, mostly teasing but with genuine curiosity underlying her words. The woman suddenly stepped forwards, effectively trapping Lexa between the mahogany bar and her own lovely body. The suited woman gulped once, but regained her control quickly before anything could give away how incredibly turned on she was.

“Well,” The blonde whispered into the brunette’s ear, causing her pants to tighten uncomfortably, “I simply said that it wouldn’t be fair… to make him second best, when I have been focused on nothing but you, and how amazing it would be to undress you, kiss you, _touch you_ , since the moment you walked down those stairs. Oh, and I may have told him off for interrupting our eye-fucking,”

Lexa’s breath hitched, not only because of the provocative words and the enticing fantasies they had produced, but also because the woman, on finishing her sentence, had taken Lexa’s earlobe into her mouth, sucked it once and then bitten it.

“Not fair at all…” Lexa murmured, trying to focus on calming herself down and removing any potential issues. In her flustered state she in fact brushed the object of her discomfort against the blonde woman’s leg, and she bit her lip anxiously, waiting for the look of disgust, and the inevitable rejection.

 

The woman’s eyes, already dark, blackened.

 

She surged forwards, and upon feeling just how well-endowed Lexa was, moaned into her ear, unable to control herself at the thought of how good it would feel when clothing was no longer an issue. Lexa shuddered once, feeling her nerves dissipating into thin air, and let a smirk appear on her face as she allowed her natural instinct to take over. She grasped the blonde’s hips, spinning them round and pressing her against the bar as subtly as she could. Her leg slid in-between her partner’s, and she sucked air in through her teeth as she felt the heat radiating from the blonde’s centre. She pressed forwards slightly, revelling in the way the other woman leaned her head back, exposing her pale neck and submitting. Lexa leaned forwards and ran her teeth from the woman’s ear down her neck, licking the hollow of her throat before dragging her tongue up the sweetly scented skin and pausing on her mouth, letting the ragged breaths ghost over her own. At the lack of any more stimulation, the blonde opened her eyes, the sapphire almost completely obscured by obsidian.

“Waiting for an invitation?” She snarked gently, the rapid rise and fall of her chest giving away how affected she was. Lexa let a genuine smile curve her mouth gently before stepping backwards slightly, giving the woman some space.

“Lexa Woods,” she stated, and recognition cleared the woman’s cloudy features. She cleared her throat of lust before offering her own smile.

“Clarke,” she held her hand out, “Clarke Griffin,”

Lexa took her hand and brought it up to her lips, dusting a kiss on the palm before stepping right back into the other woman’s space.

“And that, _Clarke_ ,” Lexa growled, the object of her desire’s eyes rolling back into her head at her next words, “Will be the last coherent thing you say tonight, apart from my name.”

 

 

 

“Fu… Lexa, _please_!” Clarke gasped, hips writhing around, trying to find friction against the teasing tongue. Lexa simply blew gently on the swollen clit in front of her, smirking at the pained moan of pleasure that it produced from the frustrated body above her.

 

Lexa hadn’t even waited to get Clarke inside her apartment before starting to undress her, pressing her up against the wall next to the door and undoing the dress from top to bottom before Clarke could even realise.

“Wait, Lex…” Clarke’s attempt at a protest was cut off by the press of Lexa’s lips against her own, admittedly much more gentle than she had imagined. Her plump lower lip even trembled slightly, and Clarke felt a rush of affection flood through her, followed by a flood of something else as Lexa started to command the kiss. She licked along Clarke’s lower lip, immediately slipping her tongue in when the blonde moaned slightly in response, and had been pleasantly surprised when her partner held her own with the kiss, sliding her tongue against Lexa’s and curling it against the roof of her mouth in a way that made her _weak_. Overcome with lust, Lexa slammed Clarke against the wall, and the guttural moan that burst out of Clarke’s mouth had Lexa almost coming in her pants. She had paused for a moment, anxiously locating her key, a task that became infinitely more difficult when the blonde started kissing her neck, licking her ear and whispering about how she couldn’t wait to be _fucked_ by her. After a few heated moments of fumbling, Lexa had managed to get the door open and dragged her partner in after her, kicking the door shut so it locked automatically. They had stood for a moment in silence, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness, and just before it could have become awkward, Clarke shifted her shoulder slightly, causing her dress to slip off her body and pool gently at her feet, leaving her in matching lingerie and heels. Lexa bit her lip, she couldn’t believe that this goddess was even looking at her, let alone half-naked in her hall. She stepped forward, reaching out to touch the soft body in front of her, ensuring that she was in fact real. Clarke seemed to notice her sudden shift in mood, and tapped her teasingly on her chest, motioning her to remove her clothing. Lexa slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her confidence re-growing as she watched the blonde lick her lips at the unveiling of the toned stomach in front of her. She threw her shirt off to the side; Clarke’s eyes stayed fixed on her abs. Before she could lose her nerve, she pushed her trousers down, essentially leaving herself as naked as the girl in front of her. The shade allowed for some modesty, so Clarke couldn’t quite make out her prize, much to her annoyance. She quickly closed the gap between them, stopping right in front of the brunette and leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“Why am I so coherent?” Lexa growled at the blatant challenge and picked the blonde up, preening inside as the blonde gasped at her strength and wrapped her legs round her body, her centre hot and wet against Lexa’s stomach. They had made it to the bedroom, where Lexa had slowly but surely turned Clarke into a writhing mess.

 

Starting at her collarbones, licking them firmly before nibbling and biting them, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave a mark that would remind Clarke who had been there. Her hands slowly unclasped the silk bra, pulling it off her arms slowly, taking her time to reveal the perfect breasts that had been hidden by it. Clarke’s nipples were already erect, so Lexa wasted no time in taking one in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before sucking it sharply and grazing it with her teeth. She used her other hand to delicately tease the other nub, flicking it and rolling it between her fingers. She moaned slightly against the flesh in her mouth before taking it in and sucking it hard, determined to leave a mark. Clarke’s hands, which had been grasping at the bedsheets, flew to Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer to her breast and rolling her hips up in need. Lexa was so hard she could have burst, but she simply switched breasts and gave them the attention they deserved, taking her time on them until she could feel Clarke’s need burning beneath her. She kissed her way down her stomach, pausing to dust kisses and nips along her ribs, before coming to the edge of the lace underwear. She caught Clarke’s eye and winked before baring her teeth and using them to drag the sodden underwear down Clarke's long and slender legs, the now-naked legs falling open with lust and her eyes darkening even further at the display of domination.

 

And that is what brought them to their current position, Lexa teasing Clarke’s pussy with her tongue, waiting for her to beg, to break. After a particularly mean trick where she sucked the blonde’s clit into her mouth and grazed her teeth over it before releasing, Clarke reached breaking point.

“Please! I can’t, can’t take this anymore, I’m going to burn up, please just _fuck me_ ,” Clarke begged, desperation evident in her voice. Lexa smiled at the plea and instantly upped her pace, thrusting two fingers into Clarke with no warning and smiling wider as the blonde’s head fell back in wordless pleasure. She added a third, wonder in her eyes as she watched Clarke stretch to take her in, and then picked up the pace until she was practically thrusting Clarke into the headboard. No sounds were coming out of her open mouth, her eyes were rolled back in her head and her chest was heaving.

“You can cum now, baby,” Lexa murmured, and gently sucked Clarke’s clit into her mouth at the same time as curling her fingers up to find that spongy spot on her lover’s front wall, massaging it firmly. Clarke’s hips bucked wildly and her entire body tensed before exploding, her back arching off the bed and her vision blurring. Lexa kept her fingers inside her, unmoving, letting her come down from her high before removing them. She sucked them slowly, smirking as Clarke zeroed in on her mouth.

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice was hoarse, and the brunette crawled up her body gently, delicately kissing her delectable lips before pulling back. Despite her exhaustion, Clarke felt her libido rising at the sensation of Lexa’s cock pulsing against her. She pushed gently at Lexa’s shoulders, moving her so that she was sitting, and before Lexa knew what was happening, Clarke had her boxers off and her erection was ramrod straight and throbbing for attention.

Clarke’s eyes widened; Lexa was _huge_. Lexa waited for a moment, slightly nervous, but then Clarke’s eyes met hers and her lips curled up in a feral grin and Lexa just leant back and waited.

 

A tongue flicked the slit in her head and she trembled, willing herself to stay calm. Slowly, Clarke’s mouth enveloped her head, her tongue swirling round it, her hand coming up to palm at her shaft. Inch by inch, Lexa watched as her cock disappeared into the velvet heat of Clarke’s mouth until she hit the back of Clarke’s throat. Instead of gagging, Clarke simply opened her throat and kept going until her nose was brushing Lexa’s pubic bone. Lexa just sat there, eyes wide in disbelief, never having had her 9 inches deep throated before. The sensation was incredible, and then Clarke _swallowed_. Lexa physically jumped, provoking a smile from the blonde, who then proceeded to give Lexa the best blow job of her life. After only a few minutes, she felt the familiar tightening and reluctantly tapped Clarke, who looked up at her grumpily as though she’d interrupted her last meal. She slowly dragged her lips back over the shaft and head, sucking the pre-cum that had been left behind. The sight of Clarke in front of her, naked, legs spread wantonly, and the fact that she had just had her cock in her mouth, made something in Lexa snap. She grabbed the blonde’s knees and pulled hard, flattening her into the mattress and proceeded to back off the bed, pulling Clarke with her. She stood, cock in hand, watching as realisation dawned on her lover’s face.

She dipped her fingers into Clarke’s cunt, using her juices to slowly lubricate her own shaft before positioning herself at Clarke’s entrance. An eager nod was all the consent she needed to slowly start sliding her dick into the silky, fluttering entrance. Once she was bottomed out, she waited a moment for Clarke to adjust, using the time to focus on her breathing. She was so worked up and the woman in front of her was so beautiful that Lexa knew she wouldn’t last long, so she deep breathed until she felt a clench round her cock. She opened her eyes to see Clarke grinning mischievously at her, and then another clench around her already sensitive shaft made her decision for her: hard and fast. She picked Clarke’s legs up and placed her ankles on her shoulders, watching for any signs of pain, but the only change was Clarke’s mouth opening in pleasure as the angle changed. She smirked, and withdrew slowly, before pounding back in in one long, hard thrust. The moans from the woman wrapped around her were enough to confirm that she was doing the right thing, so she let herself go. With Lexa jackhammering as hard and as fast as she could, Clarke was soon reduced to a body only capable of twitching in pleasure and releasing gasps and moans. Lexa was so deep in her, and the noise of their skin slapping together only made the heat in Clarke grow hotter. Suddenly another finger was added into the mix, rubbing tight circles on her slippery clit, and that was all the stimulation necessary to throw Clarke headfirst into the burning fire of oblivion. Lexa came with her, her orgasm bringing her to her knees at Clarke’s feet.

 _There’s nowhere I’d rather be_ , she thought to herself, gently removing herself from Clarke’s innermost self. The blonde had passed out, body driven past exhaustion, and Lexa smiled tenderly before fetching a damp flannel to clean the woman’s thighs. She lay down beside her, pulled the covers up over them both and turned to her side, waiting for sleep to take her.

 

When she woke up, she woke up to the sight of a blonde head bobbing between her legs, her cock about to explode.

 

They had breakfast together, more life-affirming sex, and Clarke stayed for dinner.

 

One night turned into two, two nights turned into three, and three turned into forever.


	2. Six months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amount of sinners on this site, I thought I'd indulge us all and add another chapter... hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> Includes material based off rdr's comment: 'i need more of them in this universe like how lexa introduced clarke as her gf to her fam and aden's reaction lmao and then clarke fucking lexa in her childhood bedroom both of them trying to be quiet lol i just need more pls'

_Dum, de-dum dum, de dah dum, dum de dah dum, de dum…_

“Lexa, your dorky-as-fuck Harry Potter ringtone is disturbing the post-sex haze,” Clarke called through the open doors with a mouthful of toothpaste. When no response came she grumbled and rolled her eyes, padding through to the bedroom where the irritating device was not only emitting one of the most over-played soundtracks of all time, but also vibrating and lighting up. Clarke picked it up, eyebrows knitting together at the name just as Lexa appeared in the doorway.

“And you dribbling white foam really makes for a delightful post-sex haze, does it?” Lexa teased with an eyebrow raised fondly at her girlfriend, who was naked, with toothpaste smeared round her mouth, a toothbrush in one hand and Lexa’s phone in the other. Oddly touched by the domesticity of the scene, Lexa felt a twitching in her pants and made to rid Clarke of all items in her hands, but the name flashing up instantly straightened her posture and metaphorically deflated the tent in her trousers. She took the phone off Clarke without a word and accepted the call, a small smile crossing her lips even as her back became rigid.

 _So this ‘Indra’ person is even more pressing than sex…? Who even is she, Lexa’s never mentioned an ‘Indra’ before…_ Clarke took her toothbrush and her suddenly panicking mind back to the bathroom, robotically moving the bristles over her teeth while frantically running through all the conversations she and Lexa had ever had. Which, despite the amount of sex they had which in fact eliminated Clarke’s ability to speak, was quite a few conversations. She spat and rinsed, unintentionally hearing the end of the conversation.

“Next Friday? Yes, wonderful,” Lexa stated and then hung up. Suddenly worried that she may be accused of eavesdropping, Clarke hurriedly turned the tap on and rinsed her face, jumping when she felt a smooth hand on her ribs. She blinked, clearing her eyes of liquid and smiling hesitantly at the reflection of the beautiful woman behind her.

“Who was that, babe?” Her voice cracked a little, but thankfully Lexa didn’t seem to notice, merely placing her other hand on Clarke’s hip and resting her head on the smooth shoulder in front of her. Clarke watched with a mixture of affection and apprehension as plump lips separated and placed an open mouth kiss on her skin, followed by another one closer to her neck, followed by a tongue gently tracing the tendon up to her earlobe. Clarke shuddered; her nerves tingled with anticipation. Lexa sucked her earlobe into her mouth, gently rolled it round with her tongue and let it go with an affectionate nip that had Clarke’s insides melting.

 

Lexa stepped back, her eyes clouding over with anxiety as she considered the conversation she had just had, and what it implicated for her and Clarke. A soft hand cupped her cheek, and she found her gaze locked on the eyes that had started all of this in the first place. Beautiful and oh so expressive, Clarke’s eyes told stories in every shade of blue imaginable; from the carefree cerulean, to the lustful lapis, to the sinful sapphire that only meant one thing - that she was going to fuck Lexa’s brains out. Currently, they were conveying only care and understanding, with – was that fear? Lexa’s own eyes clouded and she pressed a kiss to her lover’s palm.

“Clarke?”

“Who was on the phone, Lexa,” Clarke asked again, her tone betraying more than she wanted. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the lack of mirth on the stony but still lovely face before her, wracked her brains frantically and then, as realisation dawned, a chuckle bubbled up and out. Clarke’s eyes scrunched together, but before she could walk away, Lexa grabbed her and pushed her against the bathroom wall. Her eyes darkened in response, but no sound left her lips.

“Clarke Griffin, are you jealous?” Lexa leaned forwards, murmuring in Clarke’s ear. She felt the shift in the body pressed up against her and smirked, knowing she’d hit the nail on the head. She dragged her lips down a prominent cheekbone, as slowly as she could bear, until she reached the parted and waiting lips of her lover. She reached down and slowly took Clarke’s hands in her own, entwining their fingers together and bringing them back up to rest on either side of Clarke’s head. Clarke’s eyes darkened further at the affectionate display of dominance, but still no sound escaped her mouth. Lexa leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of the elegant nose, allowing a genuine smile to lighten her features.

“You are the _only_ one for me, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, her eyes alight with anxiety at the confession she had just made, effectively baring her feelings and leaving herself entirely vulnerable to the other woman. Stunned by the weight of emotion in the whispered words, Clarke felt something lighten inside her, and she returned the genuine smile, leaning up to press a kiss into her relieved lover’s eager mouth.

 

What started as love quickly transitioned into lust, Clarke’s naked flesh burning through Lexa’s clothing and setting her on fire. With a low rumble deep in her chest, Lexa slammed their joined hands above Clarke’s head, swallowing the moan that this aggression caused. She licked into Clarke’s mouth, sucked hard on her bottom lip and released it, quickly kissing down her neck and stopping to suck a dark purple into the skin where neck meets shoulder. Clarke’s hips writhed and bucked at the skilled tongue, a groan escaping when she felt how hard Lexa was even through her trousers. She slowly tried to lower her hands, but was quickly restrained by the woman dominating her, eyes a dark green and her breath ragged with want.

“ _Stay_ ,” Lexa growled, and Clarke could only moan in response, her thighs becoming slick as she submitted, more than willingly, to her girlfriend. The brunette let Clarke’s hands go, and rewarded her with a bruising kiss when they stayed high against the wall. Running her now free hands down the body in front of her, taking a few moments to pinch and rub the pebbled nipples, Lexa sank to her knees, curving one hand round a supple thigh and draping it over her shoulder. Clarke whimpered slightly at the exposure, but her hands remained where Lexa had put them.

“Good girl,” Lexa murmured, leaning into the enticing sight before her and running her tongue once from bottom to top, narrowly avoiding the throbbing clit. Clarke groaned with frustration, her hips twitching, and her hands hovered, as if to descend into the long brown hair just waiting to be tugged – but with a firm exhalation, she slammed her own hands back against the wall. Lexa grinned against Clarke’s pussy, the tips of her teeth grazing the aching clit, and Clarke let out such a high-pitched whine that Lexa couldn’t bear to tease her any more.

“Hold on tight, baby,” And that was all the warning she gave before thrusting her tongue straight into the source of Clarke’s cum. A choked scream emerged from above her, but Lexa paid no attention and kept on thrusting her muscle in and out of Clarke’s delicious opening, massaging the fluttering walls with a skill that she had perfected. Clarke’s hands came down and gripped her hair, causing her to moan into the sensitive flesh, an action that only made Clarke grip harder. She brought her tongue out fully, flicking upwards with a long forceful stroke so that Clarke felt the pressure on her clit, before thrusting it straight back into her centre as deeply as she could. She repeated this action a few times, Clarke getting louder each time, until one final thrust had Clarke screaming and almost pulling Lexa’s hair out at the roots. The blonde convulsed and moaned, her orgasm overpowering her to the point of dizziness, and she slumped down to the floor, only to be caught halfway by strong arms. Lexa, ignoring her own tiredness and aching lust, picked up her lover with ease, carrying her into the bedroom and gently positioning her on the mattress.

“Sleep now, love,” Lexa smiled down at the blonde, whose eyes were already closed. Lexa stood up and went to clear up the mess they had made in the bathroom, missing the small smile that appeared on her blonde’s lips at the sweet declaration.

 

 

Clarke stretched and groaned, waking up slowly with a post-orgasmic dopey smile plastered on her face. The smell of bacon and coffee was thick in the air and she hummed with pleasure, rolling out of bed and finding some clothing to put on before making her way to the source of the smells permeating the air. She paused in the doorway, head tilted as she watched her girlfriend – she still smiled every time she called her that, Lexa had asked her officially a couple of months ago with a bouquet of her favourite flowers and a waiting home-cooked meal that had had to be reheated – swing her hips as she fried bacon. Clarke shook her head in wonder; this woman was literally a walking contradiction, a suit-wearing dominatrix and an everyday woman who had Harry Potter as her ringtone.

 _The perfect woman_ , Clarke mused, _oh wait… that reminds me._

She walked forwards and coughed slightly so as not to alarm, and potentially burn with hot fat, the woman who was so caringly cooking her breakfast – _lunch_ , she corrected herself after a glance at the clock. Lexa turned towards her and smiled, offering her cheek for a kiss which Clarke gladly bestowed. Once seated with a large mug of creamy coffee and a loaded bacon sandwich, Clarke brought up what had been preying on her mind since the morning.

“Who is Indra, Lexa? And what is so ‘wonderful’ about Friday?” She asked bluntly, expecting the same honesty in return. She knew after last night’s declaration that Lexa wasn’t cheating on her, but Clarke could come up with no other logical explanation for the effect that this mystery woman had had on her girlfriend.

“Indra is my mother, Clarke,”

 _Except that_.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s stunned expression and leaned over to close her jaw which had inadvertently dropped open at the unexpected information, ‘And Friday will be ‘wonderful’, because you and I are joining her and my father for dinner,’ she finished, laughing out loud as Clarke’s jaw immediately dropped open again.

 

Friday night arrived quickly, and Clarke was a bundle of nerves. She had showered twice, styled her hair thrice and discarded four outfits. Lexa, dapperly dressed in smart trousers, a crisp white shirt and a waistcoat, watched with pure adoration in her eyes as her girlfriend flounced around the room in nothing but matching underwear.

“Clarke,” Lexa surged forwards and took hold of her girlfriend, turning her and kissing her face all over until the frown turned into a giggle. The blonde relaxed into the brunette, sighing with relief as she felt the familiar body mould into hers. Lexa leaned back, letting her light green eyes meet the celestial sky of her girlfriend’s. She took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

“I love you,” Lexa smiled, her lips curving so widely she thought they might just split, “So please stop fussing about what you are going to wear, because you will look beautiful no matter what you decide to put on your body, and I love you,”

Clarke’s eyes sparkled and her lungs quivered as she gulped down air; she felt like she would explode, or fly, or both. She settled for repeating the words with a shy duck of her head and a dusty rose blushing her cheeks, kissing Lexa until they were both smiling so much they had to stop.

“It’s just my parents, Clarke. Wear that burgundy dress,” Lexa gestured and slapped Clarke’s ass as she turned to see where the extended digit was pointing. Instead of retaliating, Clarke merely swung her hips with great exaggeration as she walked to the wardrobe, making Lexa bite her lip and her cock stir in her boxers.

“None of that tonight, Clarke,” Lexa warned her mischievous girlfriend, “I already got reprimanded for pinning you against a bar and kissing you, I won’t survive the backlash if I fuck you in my family home,”

Clarke hummed and kept swaying her hips, letting a plan form in her head as she stepped into the figure-hugging dress.

 _We shall see, Lexa Woods, we shall see. Maybe_ I’ll _fuck_ you _in your family home_.

 

The entire ride to the Woods’ home, Clarke had been eagerly twitching in her seat, her mind running riot with all the things she wanted to do to her dominating girlfriend – namely, she wanted to dominate her. Sadly, she understood Lexa’s devotion to her parents and to rules, so she was prepared for a challenge. She figured that she’d just have to be as suggestive and provocative as possible, maybe ask her to show her the house, including her childhood bedroom…

All plotting was interrupted as the sight of the house came into view.

“Lexa, this isn’t a house, it’s a bloody mansion,” Clarke gaped in awe at the huge building, fingers itching to sketch the stone steps leading up to a porch outlined by arches – seriously, arches? – and a grand wooden door. A grand door that was open, with the outlines of three people backlit by – was that a chandelier?

“Aden,” Lexa stated calmly, but her hand suddenly grasped Clarke’s tightly.

 _Hmm… this is gonna be easier than I thought_ … A sinful grin appeared on Clarke’s face and she struggled to compose herself, lest Lexa catch on to what she was doing. As they pulled up, Lexa parking the car with ease, she turned to her passenger.

“Thank you, for coming with me,” She said sincerely, and then pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek before getting out of the car.

“Don’t thank me yet, baby,” Clarke murmured, swinging her legs out into the fresh air, “Not quite yet.”

 

“Hello, Indra,” Lexa greeted her mother as she ascended the stairs, “Gustus, Aden,”, the last name enunciated a bit more bitterly. She grasped her mother’s forearm, turned to her father and was swept up into a big bear hug that left her gasping for air. Aden received no affection, apart from a punch to the upper arm that wasn’t _too_ hard.

“Mrs Woods, it’s a pleasure,” Clarke stepped forwards, her smile bright enough to lighten even the most reserved expression, as observed when the woman replied “Please, call me Indra. Lexa does,” and even added a small nod before turning and walking into her home. Gustus merely wrapped her up in a similar hug to that which Lexa received, and after releasing her, expressed how delighted he was to see her again after the Christmas Ball. Clarke’s parents had been his invitees, so he knew little details of her life, and he offered her another wide smile before following his wife.

“Aden,” Clarke practically simpered, and both Woods siblings’ eyebrows raised rapidly. She pulled him into a hug and pressed a slow kiss to his cheek, “I was so looking forward to seeing you again. Perhaps you could show me round your _beautiful_ house?”

“Sure,” Aden stammered, before slipping back into his cocky pose and offering his arm out for Clarke to take. Which she did, not even looking back at Lexa as she accompanied the brother into the house instead of her girlfriend.

Lexa was _seething_.

“I can come with you - ”

“No, dear, come help me set the table whilst your mother finishes up. Now, please,” Her father called from the dining room, and it was with jealousy coloured eyes and a twitching eyebrow that Lexa tore her eyes from her girlfriend and her brother making their way up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located.

 

 

Dinner was delicious, a small fillet of poached salmon with asparagus for the starter and a steak with dauphinoise potatoes and a red wine jus for the main. The conversation was flowing smoothly, the family catching each other up on all their news, but Lexa could not stop herself from being distracted by the flirtatious looks and comments being exchanged between her girlfriend and her brother. This distraction had been noticed, and Clarke had acted as though she had no idea what could have been happening to distract her girlfriend so. Lexa’s knees had started tapping as her jealousy grew, and she couldn’t see the smug smile on Clarke’s face, only the triumphant one on Aden’s.

 _She is_ my _girlfriend…_ Lexa growled inside her head.

“So, Clarke, Lexa tells us that you are an artist?”

“Currently, yes,” Clarke nodded at the woman seated at the head of the table, “I’m mainly painting and selling portraits so that I’ll be able to fund myself through medical school, but I have a genuine love for art so I don’t think I’ll ever stop being an artist,”

“Very wise, very noble,” Indra nodded sagely, her husband mirroring her actions but more focused on finishing the steak in front of him.

“Maybe you could paint me some time,” Aden commented, flicking his eyes from Clarke to Lexa.

“Maybe I could,” Clarke bit the tip of her fork and fluttered her eyelashes at the boy, gleefully noting the whiteness of Lexa’s fist as she clenched it under the table. She decided to push it just a little bit further:

“Although, I’m full up during the day… it may have to be at night, and I’m not quite sure how long it would take…”

“Oh, I can go all night,” Aden played his part perfectly, winking at the beautiful blonde across from him. The clattering of cutlery made everyone jump; Lexa had dropped her cutlery and was now standing up, tension visible in her body.

“May Clarke and I be excused, Indra? I’d like to show her my Manet collection, and you have all finished eating now,” Lexa practically spat out, ignoring the look on her brother’s face. Indra nodded and made a comment about dessert but Lexa was already out of the room and halfway up the stairs, practically dragging an ecstatic Clarke along with her. She reached the top of the stairs and turned along a hallway, Clarke feeling her insides clench at the knowledge of where Lexa was taking her. Sure enough, the brunette shoved open the penultimate door and marched in, willingly followed by the blonde.

 

“Exactly what _was_ that, Clarke?” Lexa hissed, backing the girl against the door.

“What was what, Lexa?” Clarke asked, all too innocently. Lexa suddenly realised just quite how riled up she was, the heat burning within her that had wanted to rise up and claim Clarke as her own in front of her family roaring back to life and she slammed her hips against her girlfriend’s, both of them moaning quietly at the connection.

“Who’s am I, Lexa?” Clarke whispered, so quietly that Lexa barely registered what she had said. When she realised, she groaned.

“You’re mine, Clarke. Mine,” she rotated her hips gently, the other girl gasping quietly.

“Who do I want to kiss, Lexa? Who do I get wet for, who do I want to fuck me until I can’t stand?”

“Me,” Lexa moaned against Clarke’s lips, “Me, me,”

“So,” Clarke murmured, suddenly gripping her lover’s shirt and walking her back until her knees hit the bed, “Who do you belong to, Lexa?”

“You, Clarke,” Plump lips spoke, eyes looking up at the goddess standing between her legs.

“Who do you want to kiss,” Clarke leaned forwards, swallowing the ‘You’ with gentle lips and a skilful tongue. She slowly unbuttoned first the waistcoat and then Lexa’s shirt, throwing them to one side, and gently teasing the uncovered erect nipples with light touches.

“Who do you get hard for, Lexa,” Clarke crooned as she dragged her lips away from her love’s, down her neck and across her collarbone, down to her nipples where she rolled each one around her tongue before carrying on, licking the lines of defined abs and pausing at the top of straining trousers.

“You,” Lexa croaked, breath juddering from the sight of her body being worshipped so exquisitely. Clarke deftly undid her trousers and swiftly pulled them down along with her boxers, allowing the achingly hard erection to stand up freely. Not pausing, Clarke returned to her adoration, licking up the underside of Lexa’s twitching shaft before enveloping the head in her mouth and sucking gently, swallowing the little bursts of pre-cum. Lexa let out a soft moan, the warmth and closeness of Clarke’s mouth relieving a little bit of the pressure she was feeling. Without warning, Clarke proceeded to take the entire cock in her mouth, at which Lexa cried out, instantly shoving her hand in her mouth at the thought of her parents just downstairs. At a painstakingly slow pace, Clarke drew her mouth back along the proud shaft, swirled her tongue around the head and then again took the entire length down her throat. The slow pace was driving Lexa crazy, and Clarke knew it. Just as she sensed Lexa’s body tighten up, ready to explode, she removed her mouth completely, hiding her smirk at the whine of frustration.

“Look at me, baby,” Her voice was enticing, and Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke straddling her, still in her dress – but no panties. Her glistening lips were ready and waiting for Lexa’s cock, and she thrust her hips up in desperation, almost letting a tear fall, so great was her desire to bury herself in Clarke. The blonde put one hand on Lexa’s throat, both balancing herself and as a warning, the slight pressure turning the aching brunette on even more, and slowly used the other hand to spread her lips and reveal her soaking centre to the woman splayed out beneath her. A drop of cum fell onto Lexa’s cock and she moaned at the sight, Clarke moving her centre closer and closer to where Lexa wanted, _needed_ her to be.

“And who do you want to fuck you, until you can’t breathe, right here in your parents’ home, on your childhood bed?” Clarke asked her final question, Lexa’s eyes rolling back into her head at the filthy words and only managing to rasp a desperate ‘You’, hoping that it would be enough.

The clenching of silk and fluttering walls around her cock almost sent her over the edge immediately, but she bit her lip and the taste of blood was enough to hold out a bit longer. Clarke rose up, until just the tip of Lexa’s cock was still in her, before dropping back down and impaling herself completely on the throbbing shaft. Both women let out a cry at the sensation, and neither could explain the relief they finally felt at being full, at filling, at being _owned_ by each other. Clarke upped her pace, balancing herself on Lexa’s breasts, and when Lexa’s grunts and moans got too loud, Clarke slid her hand up so that she was effectively cutting off her oxygen supply. A nod of consent was shared, and as both women reached their peak, Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s throat. This total domination, plus the build-up of lacking oxygen, plus the indescribable ecstasy of Clarke’s pussy wrapped round her cock caused Lexa to burst. All of her muscles tensed, her eyes scrunched shut and her fist made its way into her mouth, and then her entire body exploded, back arching up and rope after rope of thick cum spurting into her lover’s waiting depths. Clarke’s own orgasm was triggered by the sudden deeper penetration and the feeling of Lexa’s cum coating her inside walls and she let herself go, mind-numbing pleasure spreading through her body. Utterly spent, they collapsed next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

 

After a few moments, Lexa turned her head to stare at Clarke.

“You joined forces,” It wasn’t a question. Clarke’s blue eyes turned to meet her own, a mischievous glint in them and a smirk on her lips that answered the implied question. Lexa groaned, and Clarke giggled. Noises wafted up from the floor below and Lexa’s face turned an impressive shade of pink, realisation dawning that her parents would know exactly what she had been up to. In her childhood room, no less.

“You are a terrible influence, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa grumbled as she got up and started dressing herself, sighing as aftershocks of pleasure kept running through her, “I told you I wouldn’t survive the backlash if I fucked you in my family home, and look what happened. I hope you have my epitaph ready,”

“Always so melodramatic, Woods,” Clarke grinned, smoothing down her dress and wandering over to her waiting lover at the door, “Plus, there is a loophole; you could always tell them the truth,” She walked out the door and along the hallways, listening to the footsteps following her. They caught her at the top of the stairs and she was pulled round, face-to-face with a cheeky expression.

“And what would the truth be, Miss Griffin?”

“Well…” Clarke started, stepping down a couple of steps, “The truth, Miss Woods, is that _I_ fucked _you_ in your family home,” she winked and descended the rest of the stairs, hips swinging, leaving a dumbstruck Lexa in her wake.

 

_Well played, Griffin. Well played._


	3. Semi-public sinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off 2worldscreationsfolly's prompt 'Clarke and Lexa are someplace they shouldn't be. "We have to be quiet, Clarke". Turns into a competition to see who can make the other lose control first and the loudest. Lexa wins but just barely.' and Autumnstarr's comment 'Somewhere semi public. A final stand off who is domme to who?'.   
> Pretty sure you can guess the content from those prompts ;)

Muffled moans and grunts floated down the stairs, causing both men to cringe with embarrassment. They looked at each other, then up towards the source of the groans, then back at each other.

“Heads or tails?” The older man took a coin out of his pocket and challenged his younger counterpart, both of their faces tightening with tension as the flight of the coin decided their future.

 

“Mm, baby, oh god _Lexa_ , I’m so close…” The blonde threw her head back and moaned with pleasure as her insides pulsed around the throbbing cock inside her. She no longer had the energy to pull herself fully off and sink back down onto the object of her desire, so she was rotating her hips, effectively using Lexa for her own pleasure – but the moans from the brunette beneath her told her how much she was enjoying it. She smirked and leant forwards, her nipples brushing against the erect ones beneath her and eliciting pleasured sighs from both of them. Clarke’s hair gently curtained their faces, the light glowing through the blonde strands and almost blinding Lexa with how beautiful her girlfriend looked. Their lips brushed gently, and then with more passion as both women found themselves reaching the brink of their pleasure threshold, Clarke’s hips losing rhythm as her body jerked with pleasure and Lexa just waiting for the inevitable flood that would in turn tip her over the edge. Clarke’s eyes scrunched together and her mouth opened, Lexa tensed in anticipation…

“LEXA!”

Clarke’s eyes shot open at the sound of someone else screaming her partner’s name and looked down to see Lexa’s mortification paint her face red.

“Mother says we have thirty minutes until the car comes, and if you are not ready and waiting, she _will_ leave without you!”

Clarke giggled, her impending orgasm forgotten as she watched the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks spread until her ears were also stained a dusty pink.

“Thank you, Aden,” Lexa spoke loudly, pausing to clear her throat of the lusty tones, “Tell Indra we’ll be down in twenty,”

“Will we?” Clarke murmured, rotating her hips to prove a point, chuckling at the instant darkening of her lover’s eyes.

“Will do! Also, sis, Clarke sounds good on you,” Aden mock whisper-shouted through the door, and Lexa groaned with embarrassment as his shoes tapped quickly away along the corridor.

“I’m going to kill that boy one day,” She exhaled, opening her eyes to see mischievous blue twinkling back at her.

“He doesn’t know how accurate he is,” Clarke whispered, leaning forwards and taking Lexa’s earlobe into her ear, “I wonder how joyful he would be to find out that his sister – his big, scary, dominating sister – is a total _bottom_ ,” she enunciated her words by biting the flesh and smirking as hips jolted up in response.

“I don’t know what you mean, _Clarke_ ,” Lexa’s voice had become stony, but the teasing lilt let her lover know that she hadn’t pushed too far, “I could remind you of all the times where I was most definitely a top… the first time we met, for example. Or how about at Christmas, where you were literally _begging_ me to take you, since you were tied up and completely at my mercy? Or there was that time where we were at home and I fucked you against the wall because I just couldn’t wait to be inside you, to be _dominating_ you, like I usually do,”

“Lexa,” Clarke purred, “I am literally topping you right now. I fucked you in your childhood bedroom, with your parents downstairs. I sucked you off in an elevator, and when that elevator broke down, I made you almost cry with lust before I let you take me. We both know who’s in control in this relationship,”

Lexa sat up suddenly, thrusting deeper into Clarke and smirking as the blonde let out an unrestrained shout at the penetration. She put her hands on Clarke’s hips and slowly started controlling her movements, timing them with her upwards thrusts so all Clarke could do was gasp and moan as she felt herself being pushed towards the edge of orgasm. Lexa’s tongue danced around the pebbled nipples in front of her, her teeth grazed them delicately, and with one last powerful thrust upwards she pushed her girlfriend over the edge and simply smirked as the blonde convulsed on top of her. The intense clenching of Clarke’s walls quite literally sucked Lexa’s orgasm out of her, but it wasn’t powerful enough for her to lose focus, so she kept her hips moving, prolonging her lover’s pleasure until the blonde whimpered and collapsed on top of her. Pressing light kisses to her forehead and face, Lexa gently lay her love down on the bed and pressed one last kiss to her lips before heading to the shower.

“Ten minutes, Clarke,” She threw over her shoulder with a wink and a smirk as she looked at her naked and sex-dishevelled girlfriend glaring at her. Clarke flounced back with a huff, insides inadvertently clenching as she thought about what had just occurred.

_Hmm… we’ll see who’s the dominant one._ With a sinful smile, she hopped out of the bed and headed towards the wardrobe with newfound determination, trying to ignore just how much she loved it when Lexa took control.

 

Ten minutes later, both women were waiting at the foot of the stairs, a smug grin on Lexa’s lips and a somewhat cheeky smirk tugging at Clarke’s. They had managed to get ready in a surprisingly short amount of time, and had reassured each other that they looked perfectly presentable for the evening’s occasion. Indra appeared, elegantly wrapped in purple satin, followed by Gustus who practically matched Lexa; both in black tuxedoes with deep purple ties. Somewhat coincidentally, Aden’s tie matched the burgundy of Clarke’s dress, a fact which didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa.

“Glad to see you made it,” Aden winked, and Gustus chuckled, “I’m surprised you’re alive, kid,”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her family, protectively wrapping her hand round Clarke’s waist.

“We tossed a coin to decide which of us would get the umm… sensitive, job of interrupting you and making sure you were on time,” Gustus explained somewhat sheepishly, shrugging an apology when Lexa visibly tensed with anger. A car horn sounded once, and Indra made towards the door.

“There’s no use getting all pouty, Lexa. I didn’t want to have to reprimand you _again_ , as I had to after the incident at home,”

Clarke chuckled as Lexa flushed a deep crimson; Clarke’s ‘loophole’ obviously not being suitable to explain to her mother and thus forcing her to bear the brunt of a very stern admonishment, amongst which were the words ‘irresponsible’, ‘inconsiderate’, and ‘impatient’. Clarke had almost cried with laughter when she heard that Indra had used the word ‘impatient’ to describe Lexa’s jealousy-induced lust, and she fought to keep her giggles suppressed as she followed her girlfriend’s family to the waiting car. They settled into the back, Clarke innocently resting her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh as they drove towards their destination; a large concert that was a fundraiser for local youth shelters.

 

Two hours later, Clarke was more than ready to put her plan into practice. She knew that she was the domme in the relationship, and she would prove it tonight. Lexa was very anti-PDA, aside from hand-holding and cheek-kissing, unless she was extremely turned on, in which case she would lose control and fuck Clarke in the nearest secluded spot. Clarke clenched her thighs together at the memory of last week, which involved her ‘accidentally’ spilling some drink down her cleavage and then led to Lexa fucking her against a wall. Which was very, very hot. Being part of the Woods family, Lexa and therefore Clarke were seated at the back, whereas Indra, Gustus and Aden were keeping an eye on the running of things at the front. Despite being the only people in their row, the row directly in front of them was full of people, and Clarke smirked as she considered how to begin.

She had had her hand on Lexa’s thigh since the beginning, just lying there innocently, but as the current performer had been playing one piano piece for over fifteen minutes, the blonde was too excited to wait any longer. She started squeezing gently, and almost shook her head in triumph as she felt a twitch almost instantly.

_This is going to be too easy._

She kept massaging the muscular thigh, moving upwards inch by inch until she was slowly stroking the entire length of her girlfriend’s cock. She chanced a look up and inhaled sharply at the sight of Lexa’s eyes, completely blown out with want. She expected her to put up a fight, to comment on how they couldn’t, how it was too public etc, but the brunette simply smirked, leant into the blonde and murmured,

“We have to be quiet, Clarke.” Her mouth dropped open in shock, but Lexa merely smirked and returned to her position. Clarke started stroking with a bit more energy, intently watching her girlfriend and waiting for a reaction, but the only thing that happened was a clenching of the jaw and a slight inhale of air.

_Unusual…_

She knew Lexa was aroused, the throbbing length in her hand told her that. Her facial expression, however, gave nothing away – she looked entirely focused on the pianist still playing. _Right then_ , Clarke thought to herself, and slid her hand up to undo Lexa’s trousers. She again met no resistance, but she shoved her curiosity aside and carried on, almost sighing with relief when she finally held the silky but strong shaft naked in her hand. She shifted slightly and made as if to take it out of its fabric restraint, but a mouth on her ear stopped her in her tracks.

“Are you being naughty, Clarke?”

_Oh. Oh, shit._

Her eyes unwittingly flicked up, and she almost gasped out loud at the predatory look in Lexa’s eyes. Her hand clenched unintentionally, Lexa’s eyes flickering shut in response and her lungs expelling the air within. Clarke smirked, knowing she literally had a handle on things, and was about to prove her dominance over her girlfriend when the eyelids flew up and the gaze locked onto Clarke’s again.

“You think I don't know what you’re doing, Clarke?” The rhetorical question had the blonde squirming in her seat, her fingers loosening their grip on Lexa’s proudly erect shaft. The mouth moved from the shell of her ear to just below it, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot there and then letting a tongue flick over it gently. Clarke shuddered, but no sound came out of her mouth.

“You think I don't know that you’re trying to _control_ me?” The way Lexa rolled her tongue around that word almost made a whimper escape the blonde, but she clamped her lips together. Just because she had lost didn’t mean that Lexa would win, they could both end up walking away without breaking the other’s restraint. The tongue danced its way down to prominent collarbones, Clarke so focused on the sensation that she didn’t notice her hand being removed from Lexa’s boxers and the undone trousers being zipped back up. Teeth grazed and nipped at the bone, but Clarke remained silent, inducing a smile from Lexa as she marvelled at the resistance of her girlfriend.

Dipping her tongue into the hollow between Clarke’s neck and shoulder, Lexa slowly started inching her hand up the blonde’s dress, beyond thankful that the dress flared at the waist and therefore created a lot of room to manoeuvre. Clarke rolled her head back, offering her neck up, unaware that slim fingers were travelling up the fabric of her dress towards her centre. Lexa removed her mouth, looking to the stage to check on not only the pianist but also the blissfully unaware spectators not even a foot away from her flustered girlfriend. Watching Clarke’s eyes, she slowly dragged her fingers up the smooth thigh, smirking as blue eyes flew open. She reached the apex of Clarke’s thighs and both of her eyebrows raised in genuine surprise, but instead of moaning at the lack of panties as Clarke had hoped would happen, she merely let this discovery fuel her need to make her girlfriend sigh, moan and submit.

“No panties, Clarke? That’s very daring of you,” The smug woman whispered, gently dragging her fingertips through wet folds, completely ignoring the clit and simply massaging the folds. She could see Clarke was close to making a noise, the tendons in her neck were straining and her cheeks were flushed, as well as her bottom lip being firmly clamped between her teeth.

“You know, it’s almost as if you _wanted_ me to fuck you in front of all these people. As if you wanted them to watch me _dominate_ you,” Lexa pinched Clarke’s clit as she said dominate, and her lover did not disappoint. She let out a yelp of pleasure, and when the people in the row in front turned to check on them, they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“Sorry,” Clarke muttered, “Something pinched me,”

They tutted and rolled their eyes, turning back to the pianist who was finally finishing their piece. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and forcefully shoved it back up to her needy cunt, causing Lexa to almost moan when she felt how wet her girlfriend was.

“You win, Lexa. You win. Just take me somewhere and _fuck me_ ,” Clarke begged, her black eyes reflecting Lexa’s, and under the cover of applause they slipped out of the back entrance of the building.

 

Words were not exchanged; Lexa undid her trousers and pulled out her aching cock, practically ripped Clarke’s dress in dragging it up over her hips, and let out a moan at the glistening lips before her. She picked the blonde up and thrust her against the wall, sliding her cock in in one long stroke, both women letting out guttural moans of desire at the feeling. Lexa was high on pride at winning, and wasted no time in using her ego-inflated muscle to pound into her girlfriend, bottoming out on every thrust. Clarke was no longer bothered about keeping quiet, gasps and sighs and groans were emitted on every plunge of her girlfriend’s cock, and the sheer strength of her lover was making her weak. She grabbed at Lexa’s face and drew her into a messy kiss, tongues everywhere and teeth clashing, lust fuelling their every move. The brunette ripped her mouth away from the bruised lips and attached her teeth to the blonde’s neck, painting the purple of her tie into the ivory skin and unintentionally throwing Clarke into her first orgasm. She cried out, pleasure shooting through the entirety of her body, but Lexa showed no sign of stopping or even slowing down. She withdrew, making Clarke moan at the sudden emptiness, but the blonde was quickly turned to face the wall and her hands were placed against it. Lexa pressed a kiss to the exposed skin on her back, the only moment of pure affection allowed in such a primal fucking, before grabbing Clarke’s hips and lining her up. With no warning, she pulled on Clarke’s hips and slammed her cock into her, causing the woman to practically scream in pleasure. She had never felt so full, and the fact that Lexa was taking her from behind, out in the open where anyone could come out and see them, simply heightened the pleasure she was feeling. The thrusts were hard and fast, and it didn’t take long for Clarke to succumb to another orgasm, her toes curling and her pussy clenching on the rock hard shaft still splitting her open. Despite the two orgasms she had induced, Lexa wanted, _needed_ to give Clarke a third before she would allow herself to come. Lexa understood the unspoken undertones of Clarke submitting to her and giving in, acknowledging that it was Lexa who had main control in their sexual relationship, and although she delighted in the knowledge that she had the power, she also delighted in the knowledge that her girlfriend trusted her enough to give her that power. So Lexa dedicated herself to her lover’s pleasure, changing the pace of her thrusts to slower and deeper, and as she felt Clarke’s body tensing up, she slid one hand round and gently rolled the swollen clit between her fingers, gently massaging her girlfriend into the most intense orgasm of the evening, and subsequently allowing her own, both women sighing with relief as Lexa’s cum painted the still quivering walls of her Clarke.

 

She withdrew slowly, tucking herself away. Clarke wobbled slightly as she returned to a standing position, and she turned to her girlfriend, using her tie to pull her in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Her unspoken words passed into Lexa’s mouth, and she kissed her reply back gently. They broke apart, chests still heaving, and both mouths turned up with smiles.

“So, how mad do you think Indra is going to be?” Clarke teased her girlfriend, who immediately blushed and frowned.

“It was worth it,” Lexa shrugged after a moment, before looking directly into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“ _You_ are worth it,” She enunciated, and took Clarke’s hand before leading them back into the concert hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt or a suggestion, an idea or anything, drop me a comment and I'll see what I can do - not making any promises, but I enjoy writing this sin, so if you want more, let me know! ;)


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off anon's prompt of “clarke sucking lexa off while lexa is busy doing something” and 2worldscreationsfolly's “some pushing of Clarke's limits with some light bondage and some very fluffy aftercare." Minor "jealous clarke" as prompted by manhattanmetro, but that prompt will be further developed in 'coming' chapters (sorry, couldn't help it)
> 
> Publishing this chapter in celebration of the fact that it's Friday (weekend whoooo) and that this fic reached over 1000 kudos - you people are the best!!! Enjoy the sin as a reward for being so awesome ;)

Following the success of the fundraiser, Indra had started giving her children more work-related responsibility, meaning that Lexa now spent a large part of Monday-Friday slaving away at a desk in the head office of Woods Foundation. Not that she was ungrateful, per se – more that she found it a great challenge to leave her warm bed, and more importantly, to leave her naked girlfriend laying _in_ her warm bed, at the break of dawn each morning.

 

Today was one such day. The morning air had been cold, but the sun had been bright and sharp, enough to stop Lexa’s spirits from plummeting completely at the prospect of another gruelling day with nothing to distract her but the raindrops pattering against the window. It had been particularly hard to leave Clarke this morning; her hands had pulled Lexa against her, had moved Lexa’s own hands over her and had made such gentle, pleasured noises that Lexa had almost wept for frustration when Clarke had turned over and told her with a smirk to leave the house before she started something she couldn’t finish. The cold air had thankfully calmed Lexa down somewhat, so she no longer had to worry about somebody noticing her obvious flustered state. The brunette arrived to find coffee already on her desk with a long ‘To-do’ list secured underneath it, the first six things being telephone-related.

 _Here we go…_ Lexa sighed, and took a long gulp of coffee before picking up the phone and dialling the first number.

 

“Hello, Miss Griffin,”

“Hey, Monroe,” Clarke smiled at the receptionist who always greeted her formally but with an informal smirk attached to it, “Is Lexa in?”

“She’s in her office, Miss Griffin. Miss Woods took ten minutes for lunch a couple of hours ago, but apart from that she’s been very busy,” Monroe stated.

“Thank you. I’ll go check on her, could you maybe give us half an hour with no interruptions? I brought her some food so that she’ll actually eat, and I know she won’t eat if she’s focused on her phone,” Clarke hedged, praying that Monroe would take the bait. A slight eyebrow raised, but the professional façade instantly slid back into place.

“Of course, Miss Griffin. Half an hour, no disturbances. Have a good late lunch,” Monroe nodded, a twinkle in her eye as she watched the blonde walk quickly towards the elevator.  

 _Late lunch my ass,_ the receptionist chuckled as she turned back to her computer.

 

“Yes, Ms Queen, we have the proposal ready and waiting to be collected. No, it hasn’t been signed by any of the parties involved. Yes, we shall wait until…” Lexa paced behind her desk, hand massaging her head as she listened to the nasal voice prattling on in her ear. A scuffing noise made her jerk her head up, and her entire body relaxed at the sight of the beautiful blonde appearing through her door. ‘Hi,’ Clarke mouthed, and Lexa smiled in return, losing focus on the current call as she realised that her girlfriend’s blouse was not only very tight, but also half open, giving the brunette a tantalising view of gorgeous, lace-clad breasts. She felt her jaw drop slightly, and stuttered as she realised her name was being called through the phone.

“I’m so sorry Ms Queen, of course I’m listening, an unexpected item just arrived on my desk,” Lexa rolled her eyes as her lover smirked at the choice of wording. Clarke shut the door firmly and strode towards her girlfriend, who, despite being on the phone with a very important client, looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. As she reached her, Lexa was still yes-ing and no-ing into the phone, something which Clarke desperately wanted to change.

 

So she sank to her knees.

 

“Oh, God,” A barely audible whisper came from the brunette above her, and Clarke smiled sinfully as her lover’s trousers tented in greeting. She leaned forwards and kissed the material, enjoying the slight shudder that she caused, and then she opened her mouth slightly, placing a wet kiss on the sensitive flesh. The hot length twitched violently, and Clarke looked up to see Lexa’s eyes closed, the tendon on her neck throbbing with tension as she tried to keep quiet. The blonde waited a moment, curious as to what Lexa would do. After a few seconds, the eyes opened and their gazes locked, green widening as the blue darkened in mischief. The kneeling woman lifted her hand and started unzipping the trousers, almost giggling at the look of sheer panic and desire that flew across Lexa’s face as she realised what Clarke was going to do.

“I can assure you of the utmost professionalism, Ms Queen,” She gabbled as her trousers hit the floor, and sucked in a sharp breath as nimble fingers returned to her boxers.

“Yes, I am looking forward to the meeting also. It should be most informative. Until then!” Lexa exclaimed and ended the call as her cock was suddenly enveloped in a warm, wet mouth.

“Clarke, we shouldn’t,” Lexa groaned, no resolve in her voice. Clarke slowly pulled her mouth off the throbbing length, pressing her tongue hard against the protruding vein on the underside.

“Yes, we should,” Clarke whispered, and the moan that left Lexa’s mouth was invitation and consent enough.

 

The blonde took Lexa back into her mouth, slowly and surely, breathing through her nose and relaxing her throat until her nose was brushing Lexa’s pubic bone. She swallowed once, taking pride at the gasp from above her, before pulling her mouth off just as slowly. She paused at the head, licking around it firmly and eagerly swallowing the leaking pre-cum, moaning slightly at the taste and smirking as the vibrations made Lexa groan. Clarke started sucking her way back down the throbbing length, and as she progressed inch-by-inch, she moved forwards on her knees until Lexa had to step backwards. Once fully filled, Clarke kept moving, making Lexa take another step back, and another, until her back hit the glass of the window behind her. Clearly the potential of being caught by someone entering or someone seeing her naked from behind spurred her on, and Lexa grabbed a handful of the blonde hair beneath her. At this movement, Clarke bared her teeth, making the brunette grunt in surprise and painful pleasure. The blonde removed the hand from her hair and slammed it against the glass, a dominance which caused an extra strong burst of liquid to erupt from the aching cock. Content that Lexa was going to obey, Clarke refocused herself on the prize in front of her, upping her pace until she was deep-throating her girlfriend in a steady rhythm that had her hips thrusting as she neared her orgasm. The artist’s hands stroked up the back of Lexa’s legs until they reached her muscular ass, and she started squeezing in time with her forward motion, essentially using Lexa’s ass to pull her cock into her mouth. This added stimulation had Lexa groaning and grunting, and it wasn’t long before she felt herself tensing up. Already aware, Clarke drew halfway back and kept swirling her tongue round, using one hand to stroke the base of the shaft firmly whilst the other continued the massaging motion. Lexa’s body froze, and then exploded, thick streams of cum shooting down Clarke’s throat. She eagerly swallowed all of it, and when the spurts finally tapered off she felt almost frustrated, so she sucked a bit harder until there was no more delicious liquid left. Lexa slumped against the glass, not even resisting as Clarke pulled her boxers and trousers up, an act that she usually preferred to do herself.

“Better, baby?” Clarke murmured into a delicate ear, pressing a kiss to it afterwards.

“Perfect,” Lexa sighed, turning her face to welcome a kiss on her lips, “Although anyone could have come in, Clarke, I could have had another call, and I can’t slack off, you know that,”

“I know that,” The blonde whispered, gently dragging her lips over a defined jawline, “But that didn’t stop you from letting me drop to my knees and suck you off, did it?”

Lexa shuddered at the words, and then let a smirk twist her lips.

“No, it didn’t, but the truth is, you crossed a line,” The brunette spoke quietly, gently moving the blonde off her so she could look her in the eyes, meaningfully buttoning up her blouse and covering her tempting cleavage, “And later, you will be _punished_ ,” she winked before slapping her girlfriend’s ass and walking her to the door. The blonde’s eyes had glazed over at the last word and her eyes had become even darker, so she stumbled slightly at the threshold. She turned, only to be met with devilish green eyes and an even more sinful smile.

“Midnight blue, half 8. Don’t make me even more mad,” Lexa warned her girlfriend, hiding a smile as her breathing instantly quickened. She stepped forwards and pressed a soft kiss to a softer cheek, and watched her love trip her way across the corridor to the elevator, before turning back to her office and letting her mind run riot with thoughts of the evening to come.

 

The afternoon had flown by, and in what seemed like no time at all, Lexa was opening the front door and calling out for her girlfriend. She had been sporting a semi since she had got in the car, the privacy and knowledge that no-one else would see her allowing her to fully imagine the state her girlfriend would be in.

“Clarke?” Lexa called out, locking the door behind her and putting the safety on just in case. She dropped her briefcase, jacket and watch on the table, heading through the dark rooms towards the light glowing from her and Clarke’s room. She pushed open the door slowly and sucked in a breath, eyes darkening as they devoured the woman in front of her. Hair freshly washed and curled, naked except for a midnight blue bra and thong perfectly showing off her assets. Lexa walked towards the stunning woman, her hands unbuttoning her shirt and revealing her own naked torso, nipples already hard and tender. The blonde’s eyes squinted at that, and Lexa recognised the jealous twitch, adding it to her mental list. Their lips met, gently, but quickly becoming heated and lustful, tongues licking into each other’s mouths and willing lips swallowing moans. Hands roamed, cupping and squeezing and pulling and pinching, until both women were aching for each other. Lexa slowed their kiss and then withdrew her lips, noticing with smugness that Clarke’s thong was already soaked through. She reached around and unclasped the bra, both women sighing with relief as the beautiful mounds of flesh were released. A skilful tongue instantly began caressing one nipple, elegant fingers coming up to tweak and tease the other, Clarke moaning happily as her nipples were ravished by the brunette. A sharp pain made her cry out; Lexa had marked herself on her left breast, as close to her heart as she could get, and the gesture made Clarke’s heart ache. Lexa gestured to the bed and Clarke lay down, pulse pounding in anticipation. Lexa leaned forwards and kissed her lips, reassurance in its purest form.

“Safe word?” She murmured.

“Liquorice,” Clarke replied, and gasped as she watched her lover’s eyes darken, her mouth straighten and her body take on a new personality.

 

“Turn over, Clarke,” Lexa enunciated, watching the woman do so before striding to their chest of drawers. She quickly withdrew two lengths of silk and returned to her waiting lover, tapping Clarke’s shoulder blade and smirking as two hands shot out to grasp the iron headboard. Lexa slowly wrapped a length of silk around each wrist, tying it securely but not painfully to the railings – she wanted her lover to be restrained, but not bruised.

 _At least not from the silk_ , she mused as she gave one last tug to the bindings to make sure they wouldn’t come loose. The blonde’s thighs had started rubbing together, unsubtly trying to gain friction as her core clenched at the prospect of being tied up. With no warning, Lexa’s hands suddenly spread her thighs open, a cool breeze blowing over her heated centre and making her cry out. A delicate fingertip glided through the wetness with practically no pressure at all, causing Clarke to buck her hips up in frustration.

“You’re not meant to be enjoying this, Clarke,” A raspy voice assaulted the blonde’s ears, “This is meant to be a _punishment_ , not a _reward_ ,” The tips of her fingertips ever so gently pushed into the soaking entrance before removing them instantly, a keen of want coming from the woman laid out on the bed.

“Tell me, _Clarke,_ what are the rules?” Lexa stood to the side, one hand poised and ready.

“No talk - !” The hand came down on Clarke’s pale backside, cutting off her words and instantly making a dusty pink handprint.

“Try again,” Lexa murmured, and when no words came, she gently rubbed her hand across the inflamed flesh, smiling as her lover writhed beneath her touch. “Good girl,” she praised, “No talking until I tell you to. What else? Answer me,” Lexa added, still soothing her lover’s trembling ass cheek.

“I have to, count, my punishment,” Clarke whispered, senses tingling, and as she felt the hand withdraw she suddenly realised her mistake, “No wait wait, I have to, tell you why I’m being punished, and I have to want it,” her body relaxed as no blow came, indicating she had answered correctly.

“ _Good,_ ” Lexa’s pressed a kiss to the faint handprint, gently nipping the flesh before running her tongue over it. “You will be punished for three things, and only three. Begin,”

 

Clarke closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of the three infractions. Lexa’s hands caressed her body, drawing patterns over her exposed flesh, making it very difficult to think. Coming up blank, she cast her mind right back to the beginning of the day –

“One,” she started confidently, “I riled you up this morning, and didn’t let you make me come,”

A sharp _smack_ had her throwing her head back and gasping with pleasure as the nerve endings in her left cheek tingled at the harsh contact. She loved it when Lexa did this, she loved the opportunity to let herself go. Although she did wonder what it would be like if the positions were reversed…

“I can hear you thinking, Clarke,” Lexa’s voice appeared next to her ear, “But I can’t hear you asking for punishment. Shall I just leave you, come back later when you’ve had time to think on it?” Her fingers had started pulling at the wet flesh between Clarke’s thighs, teasing her and revelling in the way her lover’s body responded to such simple stimulation.

“No, please don’t leave me,” Clarke begged, knowing full well that Lexa would leave her frustrated and without orgasm – she had done it before. She frantically racked her brain, before coming up with the next one.

“Two,” She gasped, “I was jealous that you weren’t wearing a bra,” The next _smack_ had her shouting in desperation, her thighs slick with cum and her nipples aching against the bedsheet, hands pulling fruitlessly against their restraints.

“ _Please_ , Lexa,” Clarke whimpered, but Lexa merely dipped her fingers in and out again, giving no relief to the shuddering blonde.

“One more, Clarke, just one. And it will be the last,” Lexa smirked, removing the rest of her clothing in preparation for Clarke’s final admission. Her cock was fully erect and throbbing almost painfully, and she absentmindedly stroked it, waiting to be able to plunge herself into her girlfriend and satisfy both their needs. The sight of her, laid out naked and tied up in front of her, almost had Lexa ignoring the rules and mounting her lover regardless, but she managed to restrain herself. She occupied her fingers with the removal of Clarke’s thong, the material so sodden it was sticking to the heated flesh. Clarke moaned as the last bit of material was removed from her body, and she knew she was close to getting her wish, to being filled and fucked by her girlfriend. She lifted her ass up and wiggled it, trying to break Lexa’s resolve, but was met with another sharp slap, this time to her centre, that had her gasping and collapsing back on the bed.

“You’re lucky I’m not just leaving you here after that,” Lexa growled, “Tell me the third infraction, and this struggle will be over,”

“Three,” Clarke rasped, “I sucked you off in your office, where anybody could have seen,”

The final _smack_ almost sent Clarke over the edge, but the shock of being suddenly split open kept it at bay. Lexa thrust herself into the wet heat in one motion, bottoming out with no problem and then withdrawing herself slowly before plunging all the way back in. She pulled Clarke up by the hips, making her present herself on all fours, and started fucking her like she knew she wanted it. Clarke held onto the restraints, crying out every time she felt Lexa slam into her, and she was so worked up that it only took five penetrations for her to come, moaning and squeezing Lexa’s shaft within her. The brunette didn’t stop, she merely picked up her pace, hips almost blurring as she fucked her girlfriend through another orgasm, and then another. Clarke no longer had the energy to cry out with pleasure, and had sunk onto her chest, her ass still high in the air as Lexa accentuated each thrust in with a gentle slap to her delicate cheeks. Lexa felt her own orgasm coming upon her, and changed her pace, slowly thrusting in and letting her fingers play with Clarke’s pulsing clit and aching nipples. The extra unexpected stimulation caused spots to appear in Clarke’s vision, and her orgasm was so strong that she practically pulled Lexa’s out of her with her clenching walls, both women cursing and gasping their mutual relief and pleasure.

 

Thoroughly spent, Lexa gently pulled herself out of her girlfriend, affection rushing over her as she saw their combined cum slick on ivory thighs. She carefully untied the silk, pressing delicate kisses to the slightly inflamed patches of skin where Clarke had pulled wantonly against her restraints. The blonde mumbled senseless noise, too exhausted to form coherent words. Lexa felt the familiar rush of feelings, and gently rolled her lover over, picking her up and making her way to the chaise longue in their bathroom. She smoothly placed Clarke upon it, and set about gathering her aftercare products; a damp flannel, a soothing balm and some oil.

“There we go, love,” Lexa murmured, lightly wiping clean her girlfriend’s legs and the apex of her thighs, rinsing the flannel and repeating until all traces of desire were gone. With the softest of touches, she rolled her over, a slight twinge of guilt rising up as she saw the angry red handprints. She bit her lip and squeezed some balm into her hands before smoothing them over the inflamed areas, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Once the entire area had been coated with a thin layer of the cream, Lexa rinsed her hands and dried them thoroughly before dusting them with oil. She carefully rubbed the oil into Clarke’s upper thighs, her lower back, and her wrists, eliciting soft hums of contentment from the girl in question. Once the cream had soaked in, Lexa gently glazed the area with the oil, massaging it in until it had been absorbed in its entirety. Leaving Clarke on the chaise, she swiftly stripped and re-made the bed, dumping the dirty sheets in the linen basket and turning the light off on her way back to the bathroom. She scooped Clarke up, carried her to the freshly prepared bed and lay her down on her side, mindful of the sensitivity of her curves. She pulled the sheets up and over the beautiful body, and just as she was about to retire to her own side, a hand appeared and pulled her closer, wrapping Lexa’s arm around her waist and holding her tightly.

“Thank you, Lexa,” Clarke mumbled, eyes drifting shut, snuggling herself into the lean body behind her, “I love you,” she managed to say before sleep overcame her. Lexa pressed a kiss to the shoulder in front of her, and gently whispered her love into a delicate ear before also, thankfully, succumbing to sleep.

 


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets jealous and upset, and ties Lexa up as a result.

Clarke was bored. No, scratch that – Clarke was bored _rigid_. Lexa rising up the ranks at work had created more and more meetings, conference calls and events that were obligatory for her to attend, meaning that she had less and less time to spend with her girlfriend. Somewhat fortunately, Clarke’s small gallery had attracted the interest of some major buyers, and she was in the process of upsizing. Her success had been acknowledged by Lexa with kisses and flowers, but Clarke was getting desperate to be praised in less… _wholesome_ ways. Tonight was going to be that night. Tonight, Clarke was going to get her way, every way possible, with her finely dressed brunette. So, ever since Lexa had told her about the 25 th Anniversary Gala, she had started plotting. It started with the dress: deep red, low cut and with a slit up the side that would make a nun blush. It continued with the shoes; black strappy Louboutins that made her toned legs even longer, and accentuated their definition. Lexa’s eyes had popped when she had walked out of the bathroom, but Clarke merely presented her cheek to be kissed and had walked towards the door, swinging her hips, knowing without a doubt that her girlfriend’s eyes were trained on her ass. That brought her to the final phase of the plan: the teasing. So, there she was, all alone at the bar, bored stiff as Lexa spoke to one of her many colleagues, just waiting for the foresty eyes to search for and find her, as they always did.

3, 2, 1…

_Bingo._

 

Green eyes locked onto blue, and Clarke smirked, bringing her lip between her teeth and biting down as her girlfriend’s gaze clouded instantly. Without breaking eye contact, she leant forwards slightly, allowing a tempting view of her pushed-up cleavage. Lexa’s eyes lowered automatically, and Clarke almost giggled as she watched Lexa’s mouth drop open slightly in desire. Ever so slowly, she brought one leg up to cross it over the other, the slit revealing her creamy skin, Lexa’s hands clenching in response as lacy edges of underwear were revealed. Blazing green burned Clarke’s body, and she shifted in her seat, Lexa’s eyes undressing her and ravishing her without shame. Deciding to add a little more incentive, Clarke lowered her eyelashes and reached down, used two fingers to gently rub her ankle, and then dragged them up the length of her leg, pausing to grip slightly at her hip before continuing, rubbing slightly at her nipple, pinching her collarbone and then tugging her lip. Her eyelashes lifted and she was met with obsidian; Lexa’s pupils completely blown out and her hands clenched so hard that they were white. The blonde grinned and slowly drew her fingers into her mouth, which apparently was the final straw for the brunette as she uttered a few words to her companion and started to stride across the room towards her. Clarke knew she was in trouble; seducing the big bad businesswoman in front of all the important clients and co-workers? Definitely a _punishable_ offence, and the thought made her insides clench with delight.

_That’s it, baby, just a few more steps… wait, what? Who the **hell** is that? _

Mere metres away from her, Lexa had been halted and distracted by a woman. A very pretty, very elegant woman. A very pretty, very elegant woman who was running her hand up and down Lexa’s forearm. _Her_ Lexa’s forearm. She threw the rest of the drink down her neck and stalked towards the brunettes, jealousy coursing through her veins.

“Hi, _babe_ , who’s this?” Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, cocking her hip and glaring pointedly at the other woman, who did not look in the least bit worried or guilty.

“Clarke, this is Costia, Costia Grenson. She’s an old friend,” Lexa smiled at Costia, the brunette returning it widely and Clarke’s mouth turning down at the interaction.

“I was just telling Lexa here how beautiful she is,” Costia winked, and Clarke swore she flushed green with jealousy when Lexa giggled slightly. The blonde wasn’t stupid, nor was she blind – it was obvious to anyone with a pulse that Lexa was stunning, and as a result, she got hit on by many people. Batting off unwanted flirters had become an almost daily occurrence due to her more public profile, but she always turned them away with a smile and a polite refusal. This, however, was different. Lexa wasn’t rejecting the other woman’s obvious flirtation, and the other woman – _Costia_ – certainly hadn’t been put off by the arrival of Lexa’s girlfriend. Although…

_Lexa didn’t introduce me as her girlfriend_.

Clarke felt her posture slump slightly, disappointment and sadness replacing the hot jealousy and leaving her cold in its wake. Lexa didn’t notice, her eyes fixed on the mirror green of the other brunette. Clarke slipped away, not even excusing herself, and felt a tear burning her eye when she realised that Lexa hadn’t followed her. She returned to her seat at the bar, ordered a Long Island, and began to drink her unhappiness.

 

Lexa stayed with Costia for another half an hour, her mouth aching from the forced constant smile. She had felt Clarke leave her side, and her heart ached. She couldn’t turn and try to find her without Costia becoming suspicious, so she tried to ignore the gaze she could feel on her back, and focused on the woman in front of her. They talked and talked, reminiscing amicably for the most part, but when Costia wistfully mentioned how stupid she’d been once she’d seen what she could have had, Lexa became agitated. She smiled tightly, shrugging, and tried pointing out Costia’s success in her job, which was what she’d always wanted. The woman nodded, and reached forwards, tucking a piece of wayward hair behind Lexa’s ear.

“And at least now, I’ll get to work with you,” Costia murmured, “So I’ll have the best of both worlds,” and turned on her heel, striding towards her boss who was on the other side of the room. In her absence, Indra appeared.

“Well done, Lexa,” She smiled and squeezed her shoulder, disappearing into the crowd after Costia. Lexa turned, her heart sinking when she saw Clarke gazing back at her, her eyes glazed with alcohol and a toxic mixture of jealousy and sadness painting her face.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, and practically ran the short distance to the blonde woman.

“Take me home, Lexa,” Clarke said, wobbling slightly as she stood up. Lexa wrapped her arm around her partner, supporting her weight and wondering how much of the heaviness was merely physical.

 

“She had her hands all over you, Lexa,” Clarke had started shouting once they’d entered their home, “And you did nothing to stop her! Nothing! You let her flirt with you and wink at you and all you did was _giggle_ , and when your girlfriend showed up, you act like you and I are nothing more than acquaintances! You made me feel like _shit_ , Lexa, and I don’t understand why,” Her words were slurring, and she let out a sob at the end of her rant, falling to the floor and holding her head in her hands. Lexa crouched down, reaching out, flinching when the blonde hit her hand away.

“Why am I never good enough,” Clarke murmured, and then she started crying. Tears poured down her cheeks, her body convulsing with pain. Lexa watched, stunned, as her girlfriend – her strong, proud, fierce, wonderful girlfriend – turned into a shell before her eyes.

_This is my fault,_ Lexa recognised, and she felt her heart break slightly as she reached out for the sobbing woman. Met with no resistance, she scooped her up and carried her swiftly to the bedroom, laying her down delicately. She quickly went into the bathroom, dampening a flannel and getting paracetamol and tissues. Making her way back into the bedroom, the brunette realised that Clarke had stopped weeping, and was now lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Lexa tentatively placed the paracetamol on the bedside table, and held out the tissues and flannel, waiting for her presence to be acknowledged. Clarke shifted around until she was sitting up, taking the items without a word. Lexa sat down at her feet, waiting until her love had finished cleaning up her face.

“It was work, Clarke,” Lexa started, “She works with Nia. I knew that if she thought that anything could happen between us, she would push Nia to be more cooperative with our company and sign the contract that we need her to,” 

Her words were met with silence, Clarke’s eyes shutting as she thought.

“You made me feel like this… for _work_ ,” Clarke’s words were harsh, her tone bitter. She scrubbed her face vehemently, “We’ve not been intimate for weeks because of _work_ , you have no time for me because of _work_ , and you’ll bat your eyes at some pretty brunette and ignore your girlfriend for _work_ ,”

Lexa listened, aghast. She knew that she’d been busy, but she hadn’t realised the impact it had had on Clarke. She berated herself, almost physically slapping herself.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa took Clarke’s hands, imploring her to listen, “I’m sorry. I should have paid more attention to you, I realise that, and I apologise,” she cupped Clarke’s cheek gently, making her raise her eyes, “How can I make it up to you?”

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes, searching, and all she found was honesty and sadness. The artist leaned forwards, gently pressing her lips to the other woman’s cheek.

“Hold me, and don’t let me go,” She whispered, “Don’t make me feel like this again, Lexa. I couldn’t bear it,”

Lexa murmured her promise, crawling up to lay behind the fragile girl. The brunette wrapped her arms round her, holding her close, as close as possible. They lay there, in silence, the dark heavy and comforting.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” Lexa kissed the bare shoulder in front of her and held her as they fell into unconsciousness.

 

A sharp pain rose Lexa from her disturbed sleep, and as she blinked the nightmares from her eyes, the pain intensified and burned with pleasure. Her legs spread automatically as her cock jumped up, and she gasped when she tried to move her hands only to find them tied to the headboard. Eyes wide open, she was met with a head of blonde hair hovering over her straining and erect nipples. The brunette tried to speak, but released only a low moan when Clarke’s mouth enveloped her nipple again, pulling it into her mouth and swirling her tongue round it. Her fingers were plucking the other one, scratching it with her nails, and Lexa writhed with pleasure as her chest was assaulted by the skilled tongue. Aware that her lover was awake, Clarke sat back on Lexa’s torso, and the tied-up woman almost gulped with apprehension when she saw the look in the dominant woman’s eyes. The blue was barely there, but it was not only lust that consumed them. There was lingering sadness, and hurt, and Lexa knew that this was about much more than lust. She wished that her hands were untied, so she could stroke Clarke’s arms, pull her into her arms and hold her, beg for forgiveness, but she knew that that wasn’t what Clarke needed. So she settled her head back on the pillow, nodded once, and gave herself over to her girlfriend.

 

Clarke waited for her lover to nod her head in consent before resuming her work on the perky breasts beneath her. She sucked slowly and deeply, pulling as much of the pliant flesh into her mouth as she could, swirling her tongue round it before releasing slowly with a gentle bite. She didn’t neglect the other breast, massaging it with nimble fingers and rubbing the nipple firmly between thumb and finger. As she swapped her mouth to the other peak, she sucked deep violet into Lexa’s skin, relishing in the sharp cry of pained pleasure that was elicited. Her mouth eagerly pulled the waiting nipple into her mouth, nipping it gently and soothing the sting with her tongue, smiling as she felt Lexa’s cock twitching beneath her. Rising up she gently slid her wetness along the throbbing length, smiling as Lexa threw her head back, mouth opening at the sensation. Clarke slowly ran her dripping self from base to tip, fingers still playing with nipples and eyes fixed on her lover’s expressions. Lexa didn’t disappoint; the stimulation on both her nipples and her sensitive erection was bordering on painful; her eyes couldn’t fix on one point and her mouth was gaping, trying to drag oxygen into her needy lungs. Despite the tortured expression, Clarke was content to keep teasing, and slowly lifted her body up, smirking as Lexa screwed her eyes shut at the loss of contact. The blonde quickly leaned forwards and dragged her tongue up Lexa’s jaw line, tugged the delicate earlobe into her ear and then slowly retraced her steps, placing open mouthed kisses along the way. Lexa’s eyes were completely black, her chest was heaving and her cock was practically trembling with need. Clarke shifted down the lean body splayed beneath her, rubbing her slick on the toned muscle beneath her and revelling in the shivers it provoked. The artist reached out and took the throbbing length in her hand, quickly dipping it into her source before removing it just as quickly. Lexa whined and thrust her hips up, to no avail. Clarke repeated the motion, sinking a little more in, before removing it again.

“ _Please_ , Clarke,” A hoarse whisper was exhaled, and Clarke smiled, feeling lighter. She slid the tip into her soaked cunt, and waited. Lexa took a moment to catch on, before practically exploding with relief when she repeated her words and watched as Clarke sank a little bit more onto her aching cock. The brunette kept begging, pleading for her lover, for her love, to take her, to fuck her senseless until she couldn’t beg anymore. With each plea, Clarke took more of Lexa into her depths, and both women were overwhelmed with pleasure and emotion when Lexa finally bottomed out and Clarke’s clit was pressed against the bone between Lexa’s legs.

 

Green met blue, and love crashed down around them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa murmured as Clarke drew herself to the tip of the brunette’s dick before dropping back down, making them both moan. “I’m sorry,” she whispered when tears spilled from the blonde’s eyes as she ground her hips down and cried out with pleasure. “I’m sorry,” she crooned as Clarke convulsed around her, walls tightening and fluttering with ecstasy and the blonde whimpering as her body turned to liquid. Clarke fell forward still full of her lover and crashed her lips onto Lexa’s, both of them sighing with relief as Clarke accepted her apology with sweet kisses and a caressing tongue, her hands reaching up to untie her girlfriend who immediately pulled the blonde as close to her as she could, gently running her fingers up and down the trembling expanse of creamy skin. They lay still, sweat cooling and minds at peace, both women thankful for the other, one promising to never do something so thoughtless again, the other reassuring her with the gentlest of kisses.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight angst, I couldn't write it any other way. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)


	6. Sweet sin and serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains content based on ahhhhhh's prompt "Strap on!Clarke dominating lexa and pegging her ft messy bottom Lexa", and then there's a bit of all-round resolution.

Mere months after the incident at the Anniversary Gala, Clarke and Lexa had restored the happy equilibrium to their relationship. The brunette had demanded a reduction of obligatory in-office hours and had been granted them, which meant that the artist more often than not returned home to a freshly prepared home cooked meal, a steaming bath with scented candles and a small glass of wine. Clarke still hadn’t stopped smiling when she woke up to sappy notes on the foggy bathroom mirror, telling her how brilliant she was and how talented. The woman knew that Lexa had really taken what had happened to heart, and these actions and thoughtful gestures were her way of showing how truly sorry she was and just how much she loved her girlfriend. Musing about how kind and considerate her lover was being, even more so than her usual self, Clarke smiled wickedly as she came up with an idea on how to truly show her lover how much her actions were … _appreciated_.

 

“Clarke? Sweetheart I’m so sorry I’m late, I got a last-minute client call that I couldn’t ignore and then my secretary brought me dinner because the client wouldn’t let me leave and that’s why I’m – Clarke?” Lexa stopped rambling as her eyes took in the dark apartment before her, the only source of dim light coming from their bedroom. Shutting the door, she heard the husky tones of her girlfriend calling her to the bedroom. Lexa removed her jacket and shoes, leaving them by the door as she strode quickly towards her waiting lover. On entering the room, her jaw dropped: standing in the middle of the room, in absolutely nothing but a matching panty set, was Clarke. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, drawing Lexa’s eyes rapidly to the full and smooth mounds of flesh, nipples barely hidden by the sheer fabric. Elegant hands tweaked at perked peaks and ran down toned sides, drawing the brunette’s gaze to an already damp patch on the barely-there slip of material. Her eyes burned the skin in front of her; Clarke couldn’t resist letting out a moan to bring the fiery ebony of her lover’s pupils back up to her parted mouth, where a tongue gently caressed the plump flesh of her lower lip.

“Come here,” Clarke whispered, and as if in a trance, Lexa stumbled towards her, reaching her and stopping just in front of her. The blonde lifted her head and smelled Lexa’s scent, smiling as the taller woman shivered at the soft noise. Clarke placed a gentle kiss under her girlfriend’s sensitive ear, and murmured in the silkiest voice she could muster, “You’ve been so _good_ taking care of me all these months, love. Let me _take care_ of you,” she sucked an earlobe into her mouth, smirking as her tongue and words made her stoic girlfriend unravel before her. Starting with her shirt, the artist slowly unbuttoned, unzipped and removed every piece of clothing on the woman before her. It was not a rushed process, but Lexa felt a confused pleasure at not knowing what her partner was going to do next. Naked and throbbing, she got her answer. Soft hands pushed at her shoulders, leading her back to the bed where her knees hit the edge of the mattress and she fell onto her ass in a most inelegant manner. Neither woman smiled; both too fixated on the overwhelming beauty of their lover. Moments were spent drinking in ivory and caramel, muscle and flesh, until Lexa broke the silence with a sigh of love and want. The spell broken, the blonde slipped back into sultry mode, and began swinging her hips to an imaginary beat, Lexa’s mouth dropping open again as her lover swayed and dipped and teased the material off her own body, setting a fire deep within both of them that ignited the blonde into beginning her plan, properly.

 

Clarke smirked as she approached her brunette; green eyes hungrily devouring her as her body moved. Lexa leaned forwards to kiss the sumptuous flesh in front of her but was prevented by a gentle finger to her lips, and she whined softly as she realised that she wouldn’t be allowed to touch until permitted. Closing her eyes in frustration, her skin tingled with relief when a mouth started raining delicate kisses upon her face, starting at her eyelids to kiss the tension out of them and finishing at her chin. Seeing that Lexa was entirely relaxed, Clarke turned up the heat. Hot, open-mouthed kisses sucked and pulled at the incredible jawline, tongue soothing where teeth had nipped and bruising love into the canvas before her. Lexa’s fingers clutched at the duvet beneath her, knowing that the pleasure would stop if she were to misbehave and break her girlfriend’s unspoken rule. Smirking at the pants and gasps being provoked by her skilled mouth, Clarke ran her tongue down the proud neck, sucking at the tendon until a loud moan was released, which tugged at her core with electric need. The brunette’s collarbones were worshipped, her breasts fondled and stroked until she was begging for some form of release, a plea which was slightly answered by the blonde wrapping her lips round a straining nipple and rolling it round her tongue, grazing it with her teeth until Lexa’s hips bucked up. The artist groaned quietly as she felt the solid length make contact with her overheated skin, and she sank down to the floor, taking Lexa’s erection into her mouth before the woman could realise what was happening. The sudden warmth made her cry out, and Clarke eagerly sucked down the extra inches of her girlfriend, bobbing her head up and down, licking the vein on the underside, swirling her tongue round the leaking head until her lover had fallen back on the bed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Clarke moaned as she swallowed down the thin streams pulsing from Lexa’s cock, her hand coming up to stroke the aching shaft as her mouth concentrated on the head and just below, trying to maximise the pressure and stimulation.

“ _Clarke,_ ” Lexa wheezed, hands white from strain and muscles clenched as her orgasm approached her. The blonde glanced up, insides clenching as she looked at the goddess laid out on the bed, and she quickly took the entire cock in her mouth, breathing through her nose and hollowing her cheeks as she felt Lexa’s balls clenching under her gentle fingertips. Not a minute later, she erupted, ropes of thick cum painting Clarke’s throats, cheeks and tongue, and the woman swallowed it all frantically, desperate to taste and take all of her lover’s pure flavoured essence. The pulsing weakened and then tapered off, and the artist carefully licked round the sensitive shaft, making sure she had all of her prize. Standing, she kissed up the brunette’s torso, lingering on the racing heart and pressing deep kisses to it before returning to the plump lip and gently sucking it into her mouth, smiling as her lover panted into her mouth.

“Clarke, that was…” The husky gratitude faded as Clarke once again pressed a finger to the luscious lips in front of her.

“Eyes closed, love,” she whispered, smiling as Lexa let out a moan of eagerness as she closed her eyes. Carefully, the blonde pulled Lexa into a standing position before tapping the backs of her knees, indicating that she should kneel. The businesswoman did so eagerly, breath quickening as she anticipated what was to come.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl, Lexa,” the kneeling woman moaned as her girlfriend’s voice came from behind her, “Such a good girl, looking after me so well. And so responsive, so vocal, but so well-behaved…”

Lexa groaned as nails scratched down her back and pushed her forwards, so she had hands on the floor and her ass pointing up at her lover. “So fucking hot, Lexa. And you’ve made me so wet, I’m positively _dripping_ ,” Clarke moaned as she dipped her fingers into her own wetness, smirking as Lexa whimpered in confusion. “Feel what you do to me, love,” the blonde murmured as she spread her own slick round the tight rosebud of the puckered asshole in front of her, begging to be taken. Moans erupted from the brunette as she felt warmth spread round her most intimate place, fingertips stretching her and probing, filling her up with her lover’s wetness and massaging her insides. Her cock rose back to its full pride, throbbing and twitching at the sensations. Two fingers suddenly scissored her open, and she keened as the pain burned her in pleasure.

“I’m going to _fuck_ you, Lexa,” Clarke stated, starting to push and pull her fingers out of the tight opening, “Until you squirt all over the carpet,” she quickened her pace, “And I squirt all over you,” Clarke withdrew her fingers completely, eliciting a broken gasp from the brunette who struggled to keep her eyes close and to not touch her straining erection. She cried out: a cold, wet hardness had started nudging at her intimacy, and she knew beyond doubt that Clarke was wearing her favourite strap-on, 5 inches of slim and ribbed silicone that would perfectly caress and stimulate her to mind-blowing ecstasy. Lexa moaned and fell forwards, presenting her ass eagerly and waiting for the inevitable penetration. Clarke looked down at the scene, at her girlfriend – her badass, power business woman, dominating, suave, elegant, reserved girlfriend – submitting in the most vulnerable of manners, completely giving herself to the blonde and trusting her without a doubt. She smiled softly as Lexa waggled her hips in a play to entice her, and brought her hand down sharply, smile widening as the brunette moaned and her ass blushed red. Without warning, she pushed the head into the tight opening, and revelled in the cry that ripped from her lover’s throat. Waiting for Lexa to adjust, she reached a hand round and gently started fondling the throbbing shaft, taking Lexa’s attention away from the intrusive stretch and onto more pleasurable sensations. Distraction relaxing her ass, Clarke took the opportunity to slowly fill her girlfriend, pushing in until her hips were flush with the muscular flesh and both women were panting from pleasure. Lexa exhaled a plea, and Clarke started pulling out to the tip and pushing back in, the brunette delighting in the fullness and stretch and the blonde twitching as the attachment stimulated her swollen clit. Picking up the pace, Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s hips and used them to impale her on the strap-on, the woman crying out as her ass was stretched and stimulated beyond imagination. Her cock spasmed and jerked; her orgasm not far away, the blonde caught sight of the movement and started thrusting more and more vigorously, Lexa not being able to do anything other than moan her lover’s name and try and hold on to her sanity as her climax bore down on her. Feeling her own orgasm approaching, Clarke lay her body over the panting woman’s back, nipples brushing the heated skin. Her hand reached round to grasp the aching length, and she gave it two hard strokes before murmuring into her lover’s sensitive ear, “ _Come for me, now.”_ Lexa screamed as her orgasm hit her; her cock erupted, spraying jets of cum all over the carpet, and Clarke’s own orgasm took her over at the sight of her girlfriend losing control so completely, and she rode out the wave before collapsing onto her spent lover lying boneless on the floor.

 

Words were unnecessary, their mouths gently calming and coaxing the other down to a more serene level and a more regular heartbeat. Their fingertips caressed love into skin, and smiles were on their faces as they silently fell into bed and let sleep claim them.

 

Sunlight woke both women, smiles still present as they exchanged kisses and love-words.

“Last night was incredible, Clarke,” Lexa murmured, a sleepy smile decorating her mouth. The blonde pressed her own smile into the brunette’s waiting lips, and they kissed deeply, enjoying each other’s taste.

“Do we have any plans tonight?” Clarke breathed out when they finally parted for air, only to be attacked with light kisses all over her face. She giggled when Lexa wouldn’t let her speak, instead kissing her mouth every time it opened, and she marvelled at how amazingly perfect her girlfriend was.

“Saturday night… oh, we actually have dinner with Aden. He wants us to meet his new romantic involvement,” Lexa paused in her kissing as she remembered promising her brother to be there and to bring her own girlfriend so it would be less of an interrogation and more of a double date.

“Romantic involvement? Please, must you talk like a pretentious lecturer all of the time?” Clarke laughed as her girlfriend mock-pouted before pouncing on her and straddling her.

“You’ll regret that, lover,” Lexa purred as Clarke’s eyes clouded with dark ink and her nipples hardened at the sight of the waiting, aching length just out of her reach.

“Make me,” the blonde winked, and moaned as Lexa started to do just that, vowing to make the few hours before they had to get ready the most pleasure-filled as possible.

 

“Reservation for Woods, table for four,” Lexa smiled charmingly at the maître d’, squeezing Clarke’s hand that was clasped tightly by her own. The dapper young man bowed and sped off, both women trying not to giggle as they followed his wiggling hips. “Mesdames,” He threw his hand out elegantly before swinging away again, and as the smirking eyes turned to their table, all mirth froze on their faces.

“Hey, Lexa! Clarke!” Aden grinned and greeted his sister and her girlfriend, clearly oblivious to the icy tension now emanating from the immobile pair.

“Aden. A word. Now.” Lexa spat out through gritted teeth, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek that soothed her slightly before she dragged her brother to the bar. The blonde watched them go, Lexa already angrily gesturing at her brother who seemed to be genuinely at a loss to any issue, his face and body language drooping more and more with every word shot at him.

“Clarke,” An unpleasant pronunciation of her name, bitterness wrapped around it.

“Costia.”

“Not even looking at me? Gosh, Lexa picked an insecure one this time…” The smirk was audible, and the blonde dragged her eyes from her girlfriend to the cause of the almost devastating argument a few months previously. The brunette was dressed fantastically, Clarke begrudgingly admitted to herself, but the smug set of her shoulders betrayed the meanness of the inner character. Her eyes were frozen stiff, her mouth curved in a snake’s smile. The woman leaned forwards in her seat, venomous lips opening. “Hasn’t Lexa told you about us, about our history? She’ll come back to me in the end, you know. She told me I was the love of her life, and that she’d always hold me in her heart…” her words trailed off as the blonde turned on her heel and marched towards the bathroom, narrowly missing Aden leaving and Lexa coming towards her.

“Clarke? Clarke!” The brunette called out, bewildered, as she watched her girlfriend crash into the bathroom. One glance at the seated woman was all it took for her to hasten towards the bathroom, but she was stopped from entering by a manicured hand. Costia had leapt up and followed her, surprise and panic sparking her eyes.

“Lexa? What are you doing?” Her voice cracked as she saw the set of the strong jaw in front of her.

“You might have been a part of my past, Costia, and I don’t deny that. What you seem to be ignorant of is that Clarke is my _everything_. She grounds me, she makes me soar, she makes me feel that life is about more than just surviving – I actually feel like I’m _living_ with her, she makes my blood electric.  I cannot imagine life without her, she means more to me than my own life and if you _ever_ attempt to come between us again, I will make your life a living misery. Are we clear?”

The door had opened without a sound behind her, and the blonde had taken in every word. She felt lighter than a feather; how could she have ever doubted this woman’s love for her? Silently she reached out and took the delicate hand, pulling her through the restaurant and leaving the open-mouthed bitch behind. The door opened, the air enveloped them, and Lexa’s attempt to speak was swallowed by the eager mouth of her girlfriend.

“Take me home, Lexa,” Clarke whispered with swollen lips, and the resulting kiss made both sets of knees weak.

 

“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke moaned as her lover thrust slowly into her. They had been rushed in their undressing, but from the moment that their naked flesh touched, time seemed to slow. They had been intense but gentle with their kissing, tongues slowly stroking the inside of mouths until they could no longer bear it and their hands started to wander. Lexa had lavished attention on Clarke’s plentiful breasts, her teeth bruising and tongue soothing until her name had been cried out more than once. Elegant fingers had caressed creamy skin, and short fingernails had scratched at tanned back muscles. Both women were consumed by their love and desire for each other, and they sank onto the bed wordlessly, Lexa taking a moment to absorb the absolute beauty of the panting woman laid back for her before gradually taking her with as much gentleness as she could muster. The blonde groaned as she was stretched slowly, and she felt twinges of pleasure when the head knocked against her cervix. Reaching down, she entwined her fingers with her girlfriend’s and smiled when a kiss was pressed to her sternum. This was lovemaking at its purest; the brunette focusing solely on the pleasure of her lover and the reassuring touches that were more than welcomed after an accidental nip of teeth when lust had hazed over caution. Clarke was writhing in pleasure; Lexa’s cock rubbing against all the right places and filling her up just how she loved it. The green eyes locked onto her own were pure and open, full of love and care, and Clarke felt an overwhelming rush of emotion at the realisation that dawned when Lexa pulled her closer. The artist breathed deep, gathering her strength, and then flipped them so she was riding her girlfriend. She rotated her hips, eliciting a strangled gasp from the brunette beneath her. Her fingers caressed the pebbled nipples raising from perky breasts, and Lexa grasped her hips in appreciation, her breaths coming shorter and shorter as she neared her peak.

“Lexa,” Clarke crooned, lifting up and dropping back down, sighing at the loss and immediate fullness.

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned, and Clarke ground her hips down, the businesswoman crying out as her orgasm tensed.

“Marry me,” Clarke murmured as she clamped down on Lexa’s throbbing length, and the brunette screamed her answer as she exploded into electric oblivion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this fic, and I really hope you all enjoyed it! Glad to have satisfied all you sinners ;) xx


End file.
